


Under Your Spell

by Duchesse



Category: Mysmr - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysme - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Humor, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Insert, Smut, explicit - Freeform, this is pretty detailed smut so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Jumin recollects memories and thoughts that torment him. As result, a pleasant dinner turns really hot, really fast. [Jumin Han/You].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm moving shit from my tumblr (officiallytheduchess) to here as backup. Things over here will be considerably more polished than on my Tumblr as well.
> 
> One thing that's important to point out:  
> The reader character in this one-shot has typically female genitalia. Most of my reader-insert work tends to lean towards being gender-neutral. So, I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable. Please consider reading one of my other stories.
> 
> Things get quite explicit. This was the first smut-shot I've done being as detailed as I am.
> 
> THIS BEING SAID. Please leave some feedback if you've enjoyed it! It motivates me to keep writing when I can!

“You shouldn’t have come tonight.”

Those whispered words were hot on your neck, his breath fanned across your skin and elicited the softest moan from your lips. A string of curses were lost in the sea of your muddled thoughts as you reprimanded yourself, grazing your teeth across your lower lip before sinking them into the supple flesh to silence yourself. Something about the way that his fingers skipped across your skin and caressed the contours of your body with such assurance was enthralling, you had never quite experienced the feeling.

As you struggled to retain any semblance of self-control, attempting to conjure up the memory of why you initially had visited the penthouse, Jumin busied himself with your body. He wanted to know your every shape and curve, the texture of your skin, how to make you shiver and scream under his touch. Just recalling those long nights in the past made the wait unbearable, made the clothes covering your bodies a burden. Those nights when he had you under his spell, the muscles in your body clenching around him as your back arched off of the mattress, they haunted him.

Jumin thought about you like this far too much to be healthy, he couldn’t deny that. Even midst of the workday and strategic meetings, he found his thoughts drifting to the depths of his mind where he could still vividly visualize how your eyebrows scrunched and you gnawed the skin raw on your lips. He craved those sensations of your bare skin flush against his own, your hot bodies sticking together as beads of sweat formed layers.

Needless to say, the meetings often passed as a blur to him which he had Assistant Kang remedy with her thorough to notes. But even then, he couldn’t coax his thoughts away from that private place, nor could he grasp his focus from those depths. They were truly mortifying occurrences for him to be sure, yet he could do nothing but laugh to himself.  


Jumin thought he’d never see the day where he was under a woman’s spell, much less at your every beck and whim, only for your smile and touch.

Even tonight was no different. Tonight was intended to be a pleasant dinner, he had gone through the painstaking process of each intricate detail. From the sauce that accompanied the roast, the decades old wine imported from Italy, to the neat corner fold of the tablecloth, everything was perfect–but not as much as you.

When you walked into his home, you greeted with him an eager smile and an embrace. Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat at his feet waiting to be acknowledged and chirped excitedly when she was offered her portion of the feast. If money could buy a machine to rewind time, Jumin wouldn’t have minded it to permanently replay this moment with you, nor those long nights tangled in silk sheets.

God, he wanted you so badly. He didn’t want to let go of this feeling.

The gravity of the moment didn’t hit you until the cold air circulating the room ghosted across your bare thighs. Jumin’s long fingers pressed firmly against your flesh, teasing you with the tips of his nails as he pushed the thin fabric of your skirt up to drape around your hips, giving him view of your lacy panties.

Jumin’s hands settled on your hips, he looked thoughtful. “Hm. So you prepared for tonight?”

“You know you’re a bit self-absorbed to think that, right?” was all you told him, shrugging dismissively while shifting position to straddle his legs better. Jumin released an exaggerated sigh and bent his head back against the couch, weaving his fingers through his ebony locks. Through this you allowed yourself time to digest the definition in his neck, the protrusion of his collarbone and how his white button-up taunted you with a peek of his smooth chest.

Turning your face away quickly, you tried to hide your bashfulness behind your shoulder for even considering something so bold. But, you wanted to know what it was like to have him at your mercy, muscles twitching and goose flesh dancing across his skin. You wondered if he would respond to you as you did him when he touched you so shamelessly.

There was no time like the present.

“Jumin, I love you…”

Such sweet words whispered against the shell of his ear sent his heart aflutter, and an inquisitive glance as your lips trailed along the curve of his ear to different spots on his neck. While you guided your lips and tongue across his skin, sucking gently at times to bait a reaction from him, you busied your fingers with the button-up, plucking at the delicate fabric. One by one, each button came undone until the two-parts of the shirt fell away from Jumin’s chest, allowing you to take in the sight of his toned body and flawless skin.

“So bold tonight.” Jumin said hoarsely, fingers looping around the elastic band of your panties to ease it off your hips. You gasped in surprise, nearly falling sideways from his thighs as he sat forward, shoving his mouth against your ear. “You should stop now while you’re ahead. I don’t think you realize who you’re messing with.”

You got chills from the way his voice rumbled, both out of eagerness and perhaps a little from intimidation. Jumin was a powerful man, after all. He could do whatever he pleased at anytime he pleased. It wasn’t good to tread lightly in wake of being threatened by Jumin Han, though you smiled as though wordlessly challenging him.

“You don’t scare me, Mr, Han. I know all of your tricks. They’re powerless against me,” you cooed back fearlessly, knotting your fingers in his hair. 

That was enough of an incentive for Jumin to disregard any care, any self-control he had before as smothered your voice in a rough kiss. You wasted no time in locking your arms around his head, deepening the lip-lock while lightly tugging the soft strands of hair, tempting groans from him that vibrated in the kiss.

It wasn’t long before those lithe fingers of his abandoned the elastic of your underwear and in turn slithered up the back of your shirt, tracing the divots in your skin as he followed your spine up to the base of your neck. Those taunting fingertips of his lingered there but a moment before they met at your bra clasp.

“Hm, why do men always have trouble getting these unclasped in romance novels or soap operas,” Jumin mused against your neck, tilting his head enough to place heated kisses under your jaw. “They obviously must not want their women as much as I do mine.”

“God, Jumin…” you moaned, forcing back a grin at his comment.

“That’s pathetic. Louder. I want to hear you scream tonight, so don’t hold back,” Jumin grumbled against your lips, a lack of tact as always.

You bent your head out of reach of his kiss, pushing past his hands on your waist to tug your shirt over your head into a heap on the floor. Soon enough, your bra and his button-up joined the pile of clothes.

It felt a little unlike you to want to tease him to the extent that you were. But, you couldn’t deny that you enjoyed the way his jaw set, and he trained his eyes on your hands as you ghosted them across your breasted and cupped them, squeezing firmly. Perhaps it had been your imagination, but you thought you had seen him swallow. With that thought in mind, you splayed your fingers as you groped and circled the nipples with your index fingers.

“Mmm, ah,” you hoped you sounded enticing, though you couldn’t deny that it felt amazing. You took your lower lip into your mouth and sucked, fidgeting on his lap in attempt to ease the urge to touch yourself. As much as you liked seeing Jumin like this, you were growing impatient.

You were convinced that Jumin was a mind reader with the way he covered your breasts with his own hands, stroking the hardened nipples for a while. Occasionally, you would catch him peering at you intently through those dark eyes of his. Usually so tame and mellow, you couldn’t help the shudder that rattled your body when he looked so wild.  


He smirked knowing he had you on edge now, it made you aware that you had lost the fight of wills.

Jumin pushed aside your fingers and his own to take your erect nipple in his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva as he swirled his warm tongue around it. The fact that he was brushing his tongue against you so roughly whilst still managing to watch your expressions made it impossible not to moan.

Imagining where else his tongue could be made it even worse. You wanted to know what it felt like to have his tongue and lips on your clit, just to know how much different it was from masturbating. These thoughts were a curse that made it all the more difficult to not take his hand and shove in your panties, or for him just to fuck you already.

Moments passed grudgingly slow and he wasn’t keeping up with the pace you craved. His lips often switched between breasts then to your collarbone, rinse and repeat. You wondered how he wasn’t bored, yet here you were like a cat in heat.

With one hand cradling the back of Jumin’s head, massaging his scalp with your nails, you dipped the other past the elastic of your panties and began to stroke yourself. A bubble of excitement rose in your chest and your body jerked as you adjusted to suddenly touching yourself, slowly at first with only your index finger and then much faster with two.  


“What a bad girl, you’re rather impatient tonight.” Jumin’s mumbled huskily, abandoning his interest with your breasts to follow your example instead. You immediately reeled your hand away from your crotch and spread your legs further apart as his fingers traveling between your clit and folds. The motions sent waves of pleasure crashing down on you, each more intense than the last. 

“Ah, Jumin, please, I’m not ready yet…”

Jumin smirked against your skin, taking several moments of merely gauging your expressions with different ways of touching you before withdrawing his hand from your clit to his belt. The sudden lack of sensation left you disappointed and cold and considering to place his hand there again. Still, you tried to repel that impulse by standing unsteadily on your feet and shimmying out of the last garment on your body.

You were pulled into a passionate kiss the moment you rejoined Jumin on the couch, straddling his thighs with your chests flush against one another. His fingers pressed against your nape hard enough to leave indents, his was aggressive and wild, almost as though he were trying to burn this image in your mind. The sound of the zipper on his trousers was drown out by the violent drumming in your ears, though for a moment you questioned whether it was your heart you heard or his.

A harsh shiver shot down your spine when your folds were repeatedly spread by his cock and his head barely touched your entrance. Jumin watched with a sort of masochistic delight that you only ever expected from him, observing how your nose and brows wrinkled, and those lovely lips of yours pooched in frustration. Things had proceeded at his desire speed, in the end.

“Let me feel you again,” he breathed the demand against your neck. You quivered at the severity of his words and loyally conceded when he hoisted your hips in the air. After battling several rounds of uncertainty of what you were supposed to do, you carefully wrapped your fingers around his cock and guided him to your entrance. Jumin’s fingernails gripped your hips painfully, yet he made no show that he was going to make you do anything else.

You wet your lower lip with your tongue and strangled a moan as you gradually pushed him inside of you, sliding yourself down his shaft until you were full. Jumin must have felt far less reluctance over the situation than you did as he loosened his hold on your hips only to reach behind and grope your ass.

His thrusts started out easy enough for you to adjust to, you found your rhythm and rode him, minding how he squeezed your ass and lifted with every thrust. The air you breathed began to feel humid and smell of sweat, your moans and slapping skin filled the silent void in the room and only encouraged Jumin to thrust harder and faster. If this penthouse would have had other occupants, you were sure that you and Jumin would have received a noise complaint at this point.

It still wasn’t enough for Jumin. Your body shook as he lifted your hips and slid his cock from your pussy, the emptiness left you craving more. He watched your face contort a million ways, though you were sure his favorite was the one when you pleaded him to keep going. The tip of his cock rubbed your entrance tauntingly, your body quivered with desperation. Whatever part of him chose to show you mercy, he obliged and thrust himself up into your pussy with such ferocity that your moans lodged in your throat.  


You were able to recover your voice soon enough with your end coming closer. For the second time that night, you wedged your hand between your bodies and made long, hard strokes on your clit that squelched your moans into airy gasps. Jumin grunted as your walls constricted tightly around his cock, his fingers held your hips in place when your thighs trembled violently and you came, riding through your orgasm with his thrusts.

Jumin kept the warmth of your body against his even after he gave his final thrust that made him reach his climax, his cum spurting inside of you. You blew out a huff of annoyance from the strange feeling but otherwise chose to say nothing and rested the side of your face against his chest, finding it oddly peaceful to hear his erratic heartbeat so close to your ear.

“You seemed to enjoy it, my love,” was what Jumin said to you once his high had dissipated. 

You tucked your head beneath his jaw, finding the proximity of your bodies after the activity something you wished you could have forever. “I did enjoy it, just maybe… not one like that next.”

“Ah,” Jumin agreed, struggling to nod with your head in the way. You jutted your lips when the you caught the glare of his smartphone light in one the reflection of a cabinet across the room, but that agitation immediately quelled when the screen was shoved in your face. 

Your lips pulled into a taut line, eyes trained on the rather explicit images of couples in unusual sexual poses. Jumin thumbed for several seconds before he settled on one pose in particular and flashed it at you with confidence.

“What we did was quite basic, next time we should strive for something more advanced,” Jumin explained assuredly, swiping through the different images of how to properly achieve the pose. “I’ve read that these poses will build unbreakable bonds between lovers. We must try as many as possible.”

“Oh my god, Jumin…”


End file.
